guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Equipment template
Template Download *I think we need to have a equipment template download link thing, using the same format as the skills template download. It would be very helpful for builds that need certain armor and/or weapons. PvE characters It would be great if PvE characters could use this as well, so that when I change from a fighting build to a running build, I could just load the running skills template and load the running equipment template. Or something like the weapon templates, but for armor. Banaticus 03:19, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :Oh i know :c I wish it worked for PvE as well. {Dubby 13:00, 28 March 2007 (CDT)} ::What exactly is the reason this doesn't work for PvE characters? I have so many equipment sets specifically geared towards playing all the various high-level areas, it would be immensely useful. Sometimes I wonder about ANET. Jrista 21:21, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :::Because the equipment template creates the equipment for you with the PvP character, and you can't save every little tiny detail that would only be useful for 1 character onto a template. Just doubleclick it on like everyone else does --Gimmethegepgun 21:30, 31 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Thats a very uninformed point of view. When you consider that many, many PvE players have 3-5 sets of armor per character, half a dozen weapon or weapon/offhand combos, and that certain equipment combinations go with certain skill sets, being able to save and load equipment templates can be extremely useful for a PvE player. Jrista 18:53, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::::The equipment template is saved as a PvP character template, which has certain pieces of armor and weapons and creates them. It does NOT equip armor that you may have in your inventory, but creates new ones, and so would be worthless for a PvE character. Plus, if you make one tiny little change to anything you have, maybe put an Attunement onto your gloves or something, then suddenly that part of the template wouldn't work any more anyway. Before this came out, I don't think anyone was complaining about having to manually put on different pieces of armor. This and the skill template were designed solely for PvP characters and allowing them to create new ones but still head back to the old ones without any trouble --Gimmethegepgun 19:02, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::This explains why PVE players don't need this particular "equipment template's" function but I think what we (me included) are whining about is why can't the equipment templates be adapted for PVE. But in all honesty, being able to load an equipment template before leaving town isn't that usefull. I think what we all want is the weapon sets to encompass all equipment. Switching weapons is only marginally easier with the hot keys but switching from my High HP armor for my critical barrager to my "+15 while attacking" armor for my melee sin with a touch of a button would be great. Would adding this functionallity to the game make us more powerful than most of the PVE only skills? I can't see it. Although I can forsee a few angry PVP'ers when the opposing team all swap armors, at the same time, to an identical set of one of their other team mates... :)